leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Saturn's Toxicroak
| ability= | location=Sinnoh | epnum=DP069| epname=Enter Galactic!| prevonum=454| evo1num=455| noevo=incap | current=With Saturn| enva1=Bill Rogers| java1=Shin'ichirō Miki| }} Saturn's Toxicroak (Japanese: サターンのドクロッグ Saturn's Dokurog) is Saturn's main battling Pokémon in the and , and . In the anime Toxicroak was the second Pokémon that Saturn was revealed to have, and has been used in all of Saturn's appearances since its debut in Enter Galactic!, except Saving the World From Ruins!. In its debut episode, Toxicroak was sent out to send Team Rocket blasting off. Later, it appeared to battle against and , but ended up battling and his before Team Galactic escaped. It was shown to be very powerful in combat. After this incident, it developed a rivalry with Brock's Croagunk. In Losing Its Lustrous!, Toxicroak helped Saturn steal the Adamant Orb from a high security plane and also defeated Brock's Croagunk later in a showdown. In Double Team Turnover!, Toxicroak was used alongside Mars's and several belonging to the s. It managed to knock out Ash's Chimchar after Chimchar defended Ash's Pikachu from a while performing a direct . Toxicroak made another appearance in Gateway to Ruin!. It also appeared in The Needs of the Three! and The Battle Finale of Legend!, where it successfully battled Gary's Electivire and . Its final appearance was in the final battle with Team Galactic, where it was sent out to repel Ash's Pikachu and the other Pokémon. However, leapt from just as Toxicroak emerged, striking it in the head with and knocking it out in one blow, leaving Croagunk satisfied and ending their rivalry. Personality and characteristics As a member of Team Galactic, Toxicroak is evil and very hostile, just like its Trainer. It would often get into fights with Brock's Croagunk and would usually come out the victor, with Croagunk getting injured during the battle. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Poison Jab|1=Sludge Bomb|2=Rock Smash|3=Dark Pulse|4=X-Scissor}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Poison Jab|1=Sludge Bomb|2=Rock Smash|3=Dark Pulse|4=X-Scissor}}}} In the games Toxicroak has appeared alongside Saturn as his main battling Pokémon in every game he has appeared; that is, in . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Toxicroak is Saturn's first known Pokémon. It first appeared as a in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone with its Trainer. In Crowded by Croagunk & Advanced on by Abra I, she was used to battle Paka and Uji with Saturn's . With her ability to detect her opponents' movements, she had an advantage. Despite this, she was eventually defeated along with Abra. In Creeping Away from Cradily, at the Spear Pillar, she was used to battle Roark and Fantina along with Abra and . Eventually, she was defeated along with the rest of Saturn's team. In the , she was revealed to have evolved into a . In The Final Dimensional Duel VI, she was used by Saturn at the Distortion World, where she did battle with Mira's . Mira attempted to make the fight last long, but they were interrupted by when it flew past them. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Toxicroak Poison Jab|1=Croagunk Sucker Punch|2=Croagunk Poison Jab}} Adventures.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Poison Jab|1=Sucker Punch as a Croagunk|2=Poison Jab as a Croagunk}}}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Toxicroak first appears while Hareta is in a cave and traps him with a . Later, while Hareta was battling Saturn, he was hurt by Toxicroak's attack causing him to be a bit weak. However, 's willpower caused Hareta to get back up and activated Toxicroak's . Moves used mod 2}}|0=Sludge Bomb|1=Poison Jab}} DPA.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Sludge Bomb|1=Poison Jab}}}} In the TCG Saturn's Toxicroak is featured in the TCG as a Pokémon . The following is a list of cards named Toxicroak . |type=Psychic|enset=Platinum|enrarity=Rare|ennum=40/127|jpset=Galactic's Conquest|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=050/096}} |type=Fighting|enset=DP Black Star Promos|ennum=DP41|jpset=DPt-P Promotional cards|jpnum=008/DPt-P}} Trivia * Saturn's Toxicroak in the anime initially appeared to be of the alternate-coloration as opposed to a normal Toxicroak. However, there were many arguments in the fandom over this (with some people claiming that merchandise depicting what appears to be the alternate-color Toxicroak is evidence that the anime considers Saturn's Toxicroak to be of the normal coloration). As other Toxicroak in the anime, as well as the species's anime artwork, appeared with the same coloration as Saturn's, it soon became clear that the color of Saturn's Toxicroak was intended to be the normal anime coloration. Related articles Category:Team Galactic's Pokémon Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Manga characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) de:Saturns Toxiquak it:Toxicroak di Saturno fr:Coatox de Saturne ja:サターンのドクロッグ pl:Toxicroak Saturna